This invention relates to a power interlock switch well adapted for use in an electrical appliance having a removable panel to automatically switch off power to the appliance when the panel is removed.
Electrical appliances often contain electrical components which pose a hazard of electrical shock or burns to anyone touching them. Such electrical components are, therefore, to the extent practicable, positioned in compartments within the electrical appliances such that access to them is not readily available. In some instances, it is necessary to have exposed electrical components within electrical appliances, e.g. in electrical cooking appliances, electrical resistance heating elements are exposed within the cooking cavity in order to provide heat thereto. A toaster/oven is an example of one such electrical appliance, wherein there are both electrical components in the form of thermostats, controls, timers, etc., and there are also electrical resistance heating elements disposed in a cooking cavity.
In a copending application, Ser. No. 001,024 filed Jan. 4, 1979 now abandoned, also assigned to the assignee of this application, there is disclosed a toaster/oven having a removable back panel. In conjunction with a pivotally opening door, also preferably removable, opposite the removable rear panel, access to the interior of the cooking cavity is greatly improved, and cleaning may be more readily accomplished. Despite the provision of a door switch for switching off electrical power to the heating elements of the toaster/oven when the door is opened, the removable rear panel provides additional access to the interior of the cooking cavity and to the heating elements therein. Thus, a door switch alone is insufficient to assure that there will be no electrical power to the heating elements during cleaning. In addition, the door switch does not cut off power to electrical components of the toaster/oven other than the heating elements.
Electrical appliances such as toaster/ovens need to be serviced from time to time, and in the instance of electrical cooking appliances, they need to be cleaned. It is desirable that the supply of electricity to an appliance be switched off during service and/or cleaning, and that the switching off of the electricity occur automatically upon the removal of panels which expose the dangerous electrical components.